love spell
by dyangell1004
Summary: "Zhi yong yan yu ye bu gou" "Apa mantra itu benar-benar bisa bekerja?" "Tentu sa..." /gabisa bikin summary dengan baik- - /BAP/DAELO COUPLE/DAEHYUNxZELO RnR juseyooo...


Tittle : Love Spell

Lenght : OneShoot, ciusan

Genre : Masih bingung? Kayaknya sih, fantasy... Romance aja deh

Rating : Aman di konsumsi sama semua usia, kayak iklan obat aja -_-

Cast :

Choi Junhong

Jung Daehyun / Daehyun

Typo(s), alur kecepetan dan gaje

**~All Author Pov~**

Choi Junhong menghela nafas panjang. Padahal cuaca diluar sangat cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada namja itu, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu ia berhasil membujuk Daehyun-namja yang ia suka- untuk memakan _cheesecake _yang Junhong berikan. Namja itu bahkan rela berjuang habis-habisan untuk membuat _cheesecake_ itu sendiri.

"Hei, melamunkan apa?" sapa Himchan sambil meletakan secangkir _caffee latte_ di hadapan Junhong

"Hyung?" Junhong memasang wajah memelas, sepertinya namja itu benar2-benar dalam suasana hati yang tak baik.

"Heum, waeyo?" Himchan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak biasanya Junhong terlihat sekacau ini di depan Himchan.

"Aku akan mati."

_flashback on_

Junhong terduduk di pinggir lapangan basket yang sudah sepi sambil mencegkram erat kotak berwarna merah di pangkuannya._cheesecake_. Entah kenapa,makanan itu menjadi pilihan Junhong untuk-menjalankan rencana-mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Daehyun, namja yang ia suka.

Awalnya Junhong sangat membenci Daehyun karena sikap dingin namja itu. Namun sosok Daehyun yang sedang bermain basket seolah menghipnotisnya. Perasaan kagum yang Junhong rasakan, berubah menjadi rasa suka. Rasa dimana sebuah hubungan pertemanan berubah menjadi ikatan yang lebih. Teman, menjadi kekasih. Bolehkan Junhong mengharapkannya?

"Lama menunggu?" seru sebuah suara yang familiar, membuyarkan lamunan Junhong. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangan pada si pemilik suara.

Namja dengan kulit kecoklatan itu langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya di samping Junhong. Cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajah Daehyun, membuat namja itu terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Bahkan terlihat sempurna di mata Junhong. Selalu.

"Ya, Junhong, kau melamun?" Daehyun mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Junhong, membuat namja itu sedikit tersentak. "Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku? Merindukanku?" goda Daehyun, Junhong merasa kedua pipinya memanas.

Hal yang dilontarkan Daehyun tidak sepenuhnya salah, namun tak mungkin bagi Junhong untuk mengakuinya. Sesaat Junhong ragu,haruskah ia melakukan hal ini? Namun jika dia mundur sakarang,usahanya akan sia-sia.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini." Akhirnya Junhong memilih untuk menyerahkan kotak yang ia bawa pada Daehyun . Sesaat, Daehyun memandang Junhong dengan kening berkerut, namun akhirnya kotak itu beralih ke tangan Daehyun.

"Ige mwoya? Cheescake?" Daehyun benar-benar bingung saat matanya menatap benda di dalam kotak yang Junhong tak menyangka bahwa Junhong bisa membuat Cheesecake. Sedangkan namja di hadapannya hanya menunduk, perasaannya campur aduk. Senang, malu, dan takut.

Senang, karena namja itu mau menerima Cheesecake yang ia berikan. Malu, tentu saja, sudah lama Junhong menantikan hari seperti saat ini. Tapi, ia terlalu takut untuk mengetahui jawaban Daehyun untuknya, padahal Junhong belum mengatakan perasaannya pada namja yang ia suka.

"Kenapa memberiku cheesecake?" tanya Daehyun seraya memandang Junhong lekat-lekat. "Mau menyogokku ya? Memang kau ingin belajar basket denganku lagi?" goda Daehyun (lagi)

"Sudah makan saja. Kalau tidak mau, aku yang akan memakannya." Belum sempat Junhong merampas kotak yang ia berikan, Daehyun dengan sigap sudah menjauhkan kotak itu dari jangkauan Junhong.

"Enak saja, tentu saja aku akan memakannya."

Satu buah cheesecake dengan _teburan keju _yang manis, langsung masuk ke mulut Daehyun, sesaat wajah namja itu berubah. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, manik matanya memandang Junhong penuh arti. Sedangkan Junhong terus menerus menggumamkan mantra yang di berikan Himchan padanya kemarin.

_zhi yong yan yu ye bu gou_

"Hey,kenapa kau menutup matamu?" Junhong refleks membuka matanya yang tanpa sadar ia tutup saking tegangya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau memberikku cheesecake ini?" tanya Daehyun sambil memandang Junhong penuh selidik.

"Eum... itu... sebenarnya, a-aku..."

"JUNGBABO!" seru sebuah suara dari sebrang lapangan, membuat keduanya-Junhong dan Daehyun-mengalihkan pandangan menatap si pemilik suara. Youngjae yang berdiri di seberang lapangan, mengisyaratkan pada Daehyun untuk menghampirinya.

"Penganggu." Lirih Daehyun , bahkan karena terlalu lirih, Junhong tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, anyeong." Dengan sigap Daehyun langsung bangkit dan berlalu menghampiri Youngjae yang sudah menunggunya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Daehyun langsung berbalik meghadap Junhong dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Gomawo untuk Cheesecakenya."

Tentu saja kata-kata itu sukses membuat kedua pipi Junhong (lagi-lagi) merona merah.

_flashback off_

"Jadi, kau sudah memberikan Cheesecakenya kepada Daehyun?" Tanya Himchan setelah Junhong menyelesaikan ceritannya.

"Tapi, aku belum menyatakan perasaanku. Youngjae hyung tiba-tiba datang dan merusak segalanya." Runruk Junhong kesal. "Tapi..." Junhong menggantung kata-katanya.

"Tapi?"

"Daehyun, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku tadi pagi." Ujar Junhong dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus. Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Himchan seraya menyesap _caffee latte _milik Junhong. Bahkan namja itu tak sadar jika Himchan sudah menghabiskan setengah _caffee latte_-nya.

"Eum... itu, sebenarnya a-aku.."

"Bingung?" potong Himchan tak sabar. "Bukankah kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu lewat cheesecake itu, jadi kenapa harus bingung?"

"Sebenarnya, Daehyun yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, bukan aku." Junhong menghela nafas pelan.

"Oke, oke, ralat." Himchan mengibaskan tangan kirinya lalu menatap Junhong tajam. "Daehyun sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu, lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Bagaimana jika, Daehyun..."

"Tak serius pada ucapannya?" lagi-lagi Himchan memotong perkataan Junhong. "Bukankah katamu dia menyatakan persaannya tadi pagi? Kenapa kau masih berpikir bahwa Daehyun tak serius padamu?"

"Aisshhh hyung, kenapa memotong kata-kataku terus?" Junhong menatap Himchan dengan kesal, sedangkan Himchan hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Mian, teruskan."

"Apa hyung ingat, apa yang hyung katakan padaku saat aku memberitau hyung bahwa aku menyukai Daehyun?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat." Ujar Himchan dengan semangat. "Sihir meja makan kan?" Junhong mengangguk cepat.

"hyung ingat kan cara kerjanya?" tanya Junhong penuh harap.

Himchan menyesap _caffee latte _(milik Junhong) perlahan, mencoba mengingat kembali kata-kata yang sudah di ucapkannya pada Junhong. Sedangkan Junhong menatap HImchan penuh harap. Himchan meletakkan cangkir _caffee latte_ yang sudah kosong dan balik memandang Junhong dalam.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Mantra _Zhi yong yan yu ye bu gou_-kan?"

"Apa mantra itu benar-benar bisa bekerja?"

"Tentu sa..." Himchan menghentikan kata-katanya, namun detik berikutnya sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Tunggu dulu, kau benar-benar melakukannya?"__

Junhong mengangguk dengan cepat, membuat senyum di wajah Himchan semakin berkembang. Namun ekspresi wajah Junhong langsung berubah sendu. Membuat kedua alis Himchan bertaut.

"Bukankah kau sudah melakukannya? Dan, tunggu dulu, kau bilang Daehyun menyatakan perasaannya kan? Berarti yang ku katakan itu benar-benar berhasil?" ujar Himchan bersemangat, namja itu tak menyangka bahwa mantra yang ia berikan, benar-benar Junhong praktekkan.

"Di situlah letak masalahnya." Lirih Junhong.

"Masalah?"

"Bagaimana jika..." Junhong mengantung kata-katanya. "Bagaimana jika, Daehyun tak benar-benar menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika dia hanya menyukaiku karena mantra yang aku ucapkan? Bagaimana jika Daehyun tiba-tiba membenciku saat mantra itu hilang? Eh, hyung, kapan mantra itu akan hilang? YA! hyung, kenapa tertawa?"

Junhong menatap Himchan dengan kesal karena Himchan tiba-tiba tertawa saat Junhong sedang menjelaskan kegelisahannya. Himchan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, sebenarnya dari tadi namja itu sudah menahan tawanya tapi akhirnya ia kehilangan kendali dan benar-benar tertawa lepas di hadapan Junhong.

"Oh, mian." Himchan menyeka air mata di sudut matanya. Setelah menarik nafas, Himchan menatap Eunchae dengan mimik serius dan berkata.

"Saranku untukmu, terima saja pernyataan cinta Daehyun . Toh, tujuanmu sudah tercapai kan? Mantra itu... benar-benar berhasil."

Junhong menghembuskan nafas dengan panjang, ini benar-benar gila. Seharian ini, namja itu terus saja menghindari Daehyun. Padahal jelas-jelas Junhong sangat merindukan namja tiang itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Saran Himchan untuk Junhong kemarin benar-benar tak membantunya.

_'Mantra itu... benar-benar berhasil'_

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha melupakan kata-kata Himchan yang terlintas di ingatannya. Lagi-lagi Junhong menghela nafas panjang. Jika tau bahwa akan seperti ini kejadiannya, Junhong lebih memilih untuk menggunakan usahanya sendiri dan tak menggunakan sihir seperti yang Himchan ajarkan.

Junhong menyandarkan sikunya pada pagar pembatas di atap sekolah. Yah, satu-satunya tempat yang bisa Junhong jadikan pelarian untuk menghindari Daehyun, hanyalah tempat ini. Toh, Daehyun mungkin berada di lapangan basket bersama Youngjae sekarang.

"Ya! Junhong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seru sebuah suara dari belakang Junhong.

Junhong memejamkan mata sejenak. Tentu saja Junhong tau, suara siapa itu. Tentu saja Daehyun.

_'Tsk, padahal aku sudah sengaja pulang sore dan bersembunyi di atap sekolah. Tapi, kenapa Daehyun malah dengan mudah menemukanku?'_ batin Junhong kesal, kerena usahanya ternyata sama sekali tak berhasil.

"Ya! Choi Junhong, kau tidak mendengarku?" ujar Daehyun seraya menepuk pelan bahu kanan Junhong, membuat namja itu membuka matanya dan berbalik menatap Daehyun.

Saat manik mata Junhong menatap Daehyun, Junhong seakan tersadar bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan namja itu. Menghindari Daehyun seharian seperti... kehilanggan. Seolah-olah sesuatu telah dirampas dengan paksa darinya.

"YA! CHOI JUNHONG!" teriak Daehyun, tepat di depan wajah Junhong.

Junhong tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengerjapkan matanya. Teriakkan Daehyun memang membuat telinganya sakit, tapi setidaknya Junhong benar-benar yakin jika namja yang ada di hadapannya ini nyata. Bukan imajinasinya.

"Ya! Kenapa berteriak padaku seperti itu? Kau membuat telingaku sakit." Junhong mengusap telinganya dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa melamun." Daehyun menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan membuang wajah. "Kenapa kau menghindariku."

Junhong tersentak saat Daehyun mengatakan kalimat itu. Namja itu ternyata sadar jika Junhong menghindarinya. Padahal Junhong sudah berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja di hadapan Daehyun.

"A-aku tak menghindarimu." Elak Junhong.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas kau melakukannya."

"Kau saja yang lebih sibuk dengan Youngjae hyung." Sergah Junhong sengit.

"Kenapa membawa-bawa Youngjae." Teriak Daehyun, tak kalah sengit.

"Karena memang itu yang terjadi."

"Ya! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak padaku."

Daehyun menghela nafas panjang, berusaha mengatur emosinya. Padahal susah payah Daehyun mencariJunhong. Tapi, ia malah bertengkar dengan namja itu sekarang.

"Bukan ini." Lirih Daehyun

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Junhong bingung.

"Bukan ini yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Ujar Daehyun. Manik matanya menatap Junhong dalam, membuat Junhong merasa... entahlah, sesuatu yang sulit diartikan. Tapi di sisi lain, Junhong tak mau menghindari tatapan Daehyun.

Junhong menghela nafas berat. Entah sudah berapa kali yeoja itu melakukan hal itu sepanjang hari ini. Junhong sadar, tujuan Daehyun mencarinya, pasti untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

"A-aku... tentang pernyataan cintamu waktu itu..." Junhong menggantungkan kata-katanya. Padahal saat seperti inilah yang menjadi impiannya selama ini, namun pikirannya seolah terbelah. Keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil?

Daehyun, memandang Junhong dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Bahkan namja itu tak sadar jika ia sudah menahan nafasnya sejak tadi.

Junhong menatap Daehyun, mencoba mencari tau apa yang dirasakan oleh namja itu. Junhong menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat matanya menatap manik mata Daehyun. Bukan perasaan bingung seperti yang Junhong rasakan tadi, tatapan mata Daehyun, membuat Junhong yakin pada pilihannya.

"Aku... menerimanya."

Seolah mendapat dorongan entah darimana, Daehyun langsung menghambur memeluk Junhong, menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Sedangkan Junhong membulatkan matanya karena Daehyun tiba-tiba memeluknya. Pipinya terasa panas, bahkan wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah seperti udang rebus.

Saat Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya, ada raut kecewa di wajah Junhong. Namja itu masih ingin menikmati hangat pelukan Daehyun pada tubuhnya. Aroma tubuh Daehyun seakan-akan membiusnya, seperti penenang bagi Junhong.

"Berhasil." Lirih Daehyun tepat di depan Junhong, membuat kedua alis Junhong bertaut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama dua tahun, kau menjadi pacarku sekarang."

Junhong memiringkan kepalanya, Junhong tak sepenuhnya sadar akan kata-kata Daehyun. Mungkin karena efek samping dari pelukan Daehyun membuat otak Junhong sepertinya berjalan sangat lambat.

"Setelah menunggu selama dua tahun?" ulang Junhong. Daehyun mengangguk mantap, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa namja itu benar-benar bahagia.

"Jadi, bukan cinta karena mantra yang kuucapkan?"

Daehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Junhong heran. "Mantra?"

"Hem, beberapa hari yang lalu aku memberikanmu cheesecake dengan taburan keju yg manis. Kau ingat?" Daehyun mengangguk. "Waktu aku memberikannya padamu, aku memberimu... mantra." Ucap Junhong lirih.

Daehyun terpaku ditempatnya, namun sedetik kemudian, namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Junhong menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan horor. Tsk, yang benar saja, namja itu takut Daehyun tiba-tiba menjadi gila karena mantra yang ia ucapkan adalah mantra kejiwaan bukan mantra cinta. Jangan-jangan mantra yang ia ucapkan salah.

"Pede sekali."

Junhong tersentak saat Daehyun mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Sayangnya Daehyun belum juga berhenti tertawa, membuat Junhong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Memang apa yang lucu?" ujar Junhong saat Daehyun menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau bilang mantra? Di dalam cheesecake? Itu benar-benar konyol." Tawa Daehyun lagi-lagi meledak. Membuat wajah Junhong memanas. Malu dan kesal. Junhong heran, kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada namja berkulit tan itu.

"Tapi mantra itu benar-benar berhasil. Buktinya kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku." Kukuh Junhong.

"Itu karena aku memang menyukaimu." Ujar Daehyun dengan ekspresi serius. "Sejak dulu. Jadi, walaupun mantra itu ada, aku harap itu tak berfungsi sama sekali. Lagipula aku sudah menyukaimu."

Junhong tersentak. Yah, mungkin mantra yang Himchan berikan tidak benar-benar berhasil. Tapi setidaknya, ia sudah bersama Daehyun sekarang. Tiba-tiba Junhong tersadar. Apa yang Daehyun katakan tadi?

Junhong menatap Daehyun dengan mata yang sengaja di sipitkan dan berkata. "Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu dengan berharap bahwa mantra itu tak akan berhasil?"

"Karena tanpa mantra itu pun, aku sudah menyukaimu. Dan juga..."

Daehyun mengantungkan kata-katanya. Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junhong, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Junhong. Mata Junhong membulat saat merasakan bibir hangat Daehyun. Junhong bahkan bisa merasakan hangat nafas Daehyun yang menerpa wajahnya. Daehyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Junhong dan menatap Junhong lekat-lekat. Dan menyentuh bibir cherry Junhong perlahan.

"Karena ini, bahkan lebih manis dari cheesecake yang kau berikan."

Setelah meletakkan semangkuk penuh _popcorn_ dan dua gelas _cola_ kepada Daehyun dan Youngjae yang sedang sibuk bermain PS di ruang tengah, tanpa berkata apapun, Himchan berlalu ke dapur. Junhong terlihat sedang memasukkan adonan cupcake yang terakhir ke dalam oven. Himchan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi tinggi yang berhadapan dengan meja dapur dan menatap Junhong lekat-lekat.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Himchan penasaran.

Junhong terkekeh pelan. "Memang aku harus punya masalah sebelum bertemu dengan hyung? Aku hanya ingin mencoba cheesecake."

"Memang kau harus selalu makan saat ke tempatku." Ujar Himchan kesal. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke apartement ku? Terlebih lagi mengajak para namja itu." Himchan melirik Daehyun dan Youngjae sekilas. Keduannya masih terfokus pada permainan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran. Apa hyung benar-benar bisa melakukan..." Junhong menggantungkan kata-katanya dan memberi isyarat pada Himchan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya. "Sihir." LirihJunhong.

Himchan menjauhkan wajahnya, memandang Junhong sejenak dengan alis yang bertaut. Namun, tiba-tiba Himchan tertawa saat menatap mimik wajah Junhong yang serius. Sedangkan Junhong berpikir, bahwa mungkin Himchan sudah tidak waras.

"Kau benar-benar percaya aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Entahlah."Junhong mengangkat bagunya. "Buktinya hyung memberiku sihir itu."

"Karena kau terlalu polos." Junhong membulatkan matanya mendegar perkataan Himchan. Sedangkan Himchan tertawa lepas melihat wajah polos Junhong.

'hyung mengerjaiku?" pekik Junhong tak percaya. "Padahal aku sudah mati-matian melakukan hal seperti yang hyung katakan. Tapi ternyata..." Himchan menghentikan tawanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"_Zhi yong yan yu ye bu gou._" gumam Himchan lirih. "Kau masih ingat kan?" Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Cara kerja sihir itu. Yah, sebenarnya bukan sihir sih.. hanya sebuah percobaan."

"Percobaan?" Junhong mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah mulai tertarik pada kata-kata Himchan.

"Pertama." Himchan menatap Junhong dalam. Seolah-olah akan memberikan sebuah rahasia terlarang pada Junhong. "Buatlah makanan untuk orang yang kau suka. Lalu..."

"Kenapa harus makanan sih hyung?"

"Ya! Kau ingin mendengarkanku tidak?" kesal Himchan. "Simpan pertanyaanmu di akhir penjelasanku."

Himchan menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Setelah membuatnya, kau tentu saja harus memberikannya pada orang yang kau sukai. Dan yang terpenting, kau harus duduk di hadapannya saat dia memakannya."

"Kenapa?" potong Junhong.

"Karena, pada saat itu, kau akan mengetahui bagaimana perasaan orang yang kau sukai."

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu hyung." Kata Junhong polos.

"Kau tau, saat orang yang kau sukai memakan makananmu. Kau akan tau perasaan orang itu padamu. Jika dia menyukaimu, dia pasti akan memakannya, walaupun dia tak menyukainya. Contohnya saja Daehyun, walaupun ia tau kalau cheesecake yang kau buat tidak enak, dia tetap memakannya kan?" Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu, jadi hyung bilang cupcake-ku tidak enak?"

"Iya, dalam hal memasak, kau buruk."

"Lalu kenapa hyung menyuruhku untuk memberikan cupcake pada Daehyun, padahal jelas-jelas aku tak bisa membuat cheesecake yang enak." Junhong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia merasa bersalah karena membuat Daehyun memakan cheesecakenya.

"Oh, itu. _Zhi yong yan yu ye bu gou._" Lagi-lagi Himchan membuat Junhong bingung. "Just using words is not enough. Dalam cinta, kau memerlukan sebuah pembuktian."

"Hyung mendapatkan kata-kata itu dari mana?" ujar Junhong kagum.

"Sebuah lagu."jawab Himchan.

Junhong mengangga menatap Himchan. Junhong benar-benar tak habis , benar-benar gila, bagaimana bisa lirik sebuah lagu ia gunakan untuk urusan seperti ini?

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" ujar Daehyun seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada Junhong, memeluk Junhong dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Junhong. Menghirup aroma tubuh Junhong dalam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Lirih Junhong.

Himchan memutar bola matanya menatap dua sejoli di hadapannya itu. "Haruskah kalian bermesraan di hadapan ku." Ketus Himchan.

"Kami akan segera pergi hyung, kau tenang saja." Ujar Daehyun

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Youngjae hyung?" tanya Junhong sambil melirik Daehyun.

"Entahlah, tapi kita hanya akan pergi berdua." Goda Daehyun tepat di telinga Junhong, membuat Junhong terkekeh geli.

Sudut mata Junhong menangkap sosok yang menuju dapur. Sebuah senyum mengembang di paras cantiknya. "Tapi, aku rasa orang yang paling membutuhkan mantra itu adalah kau hyung."

Sebelah alis Himchan terangkat. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena takdir hyung sepertinya sedang berjalan kemari."

Himchan membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Yongguk yang berjalan ke arahnya. Himchan dan Yongguk memang selalu bertengkar, bahkan tak pernah keduanya terlihat berjalan bersama. Mereka seperti kucing dan tikus, entah hal apa yang membuat mereka tak pernah akur?

"Bang Yongguk, apa yang kau lakukan di sini eoh? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk apartement ku?" pekik Himchan.

"Youngjae yang membukakan pintu untukku tadi, lalu dia pergi entah kemana. Lagipula kau butuh teman jika semua orang pergi kan?" goda Yongguk. Namja itu bahkan mengabaikan Himchan yang menatapnya tajam.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Junhong melihat Yongguk yang sangat senang menggoda Himchan sekarang. Mungkin setelah dia danDaehyun. Himchan harus menggunakan mantra itu untuk dirinya sendiri, dan melihat, reaksi apa yang akan Yongguk berikan di hadapan Himchan.

THE END

RnR juseyooo… ^^


End file.
